


Deals and Games

by babykid528



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Heroes/The West Wing, West Wing
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The door to Nathan's office slammed shut almost as quickly as it had burst open.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



The door to Nathan's office slammed shut almost as quickly as it had burst open.

"We had a deal!"

"Ah," Nathan looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at the man standing in his office. "Sam! I was hoping I might see you today."

Sam's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he stalked across the office to stand opposite Nathan's desk.

"What were you thinking, Nathan?" Sam spat with more venom than his initial exclamation. "We need your sway on this bill and you're screwing us over less than twelve hours before the vote, after we offered you everything you asked for. It was a bipartisan agenda, with your vote clearly integral to keeping that 'bipartisan' label and you're screwing this bill, this _country_ , for what?"

With each word Sam leaned closer to Nathan, resting white-knuckled hands flat against the desk top.

"We had a deal!" Sam growled.

Nathan watched blankly until Sam finished. He leaned back slowly in his chair, crossing his legs and stretching, before responding.

"I came to the conclusion that our so-called 'deal' was insufficient, and so I reneged the offer to cooperate with the Santos administration, as my secretary informed yours," Nathan offered as way of explanation.

Sam clenched his jaw while they stared at one another in silence. He pushed back off Nathan's desk, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled, turning to leave, "I should never have trusted you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Nathan sighed, "That’s always been your problem, Sam: you can’t help but see the best in every person and every outcome. It makes you think you can always work things so you get your way. It’s pretty selfish of you, actually. So the deal’s off…”

As Sam reached his hand for the doorknob, Nathan spoke again, “However, there is a way you can save this."

Sam's deflated figure tensed as he squeezed the metal doorknob. He turned to face Nathan, slowly.

"What?"

Nathan stood, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt by the wrists, before stalking across the room toward Sam.

"I think I've made my... desires clear in the past, Sam," Nathan clarified. "Give me what I want, and you'll get your vote. I'll even let you forgo the six month wait the administration offered me before and you can put your gun restrictions bill right back on the table once we're done with this."

Sam's jaw tightened, chin sticking out defiantly.

"No!" His reply was adamant.

Nathan spread his arms, palms up, “You won't pass this legislation any other way."

Sam scoffed, his nerves clear through his disgust, as he avoided looking at Nathan.

"You want to make the president proud, don't you, Sam?" Nathan asked innocently. "You want to make Josh proud, at the very least..."

Sam's gaze snapped up to Nathan's.

"Your puppy-dog pining for Josh is about the worst kept secret in all of American politics. Possibly even world politics." Nathan nonchalantly brushed Sam's frantic look aside.

Nathan continued, "There's only one way you're going to win this vote for him, Sam."

"No," Sam swore.

"Yes," Nathan hissed, standing in Sam's personal bubble. Nathan leaned in and whispered against Sam's lips, "He brought you all the way across the country to work beside him this time. If you fail this for him, he’ll be done with you: Professionally and personally.”

Nathan reached a hand down to the front of Sam's slacks and slowly undid the fastenings as he continued speaking.

"And after all these years you put in, all the things you've done to score points with him." Nathan reached into Sam’s gaping trousers and punctuated his verbal taunt with a squeeze to Sam’s soft cock.

"Fuck you," Sam winced.

“I'd rather fuck you," Nathan replied before pushing forward, pressing Sam into the office door, crushing the horizontal blinds in a loud clang, as Nathan forcefully kissed and nipped at Sam's mouth. Sam didn’t move to reciprocate, but he didn’t force Nathan away either.

"Is your lack of response a 'yes'?" Nathan asked.

Sam stared at him, eyes pleading but resigned. He took a deep breath and gave a slight nod.

"Say it," Nathan instructed.

Sam glared anew and remained silent.

"Say it," Nathan growled against Sam's lips, squeezing Sam’s cock roughly.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as he gasped, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Nathan squeezed again.

"Yes, fuck me," Sam ground out, his cock growing hard in Nathan's cupped palm.

Nathan smiled perversely against Sam's gasping mouth.

"If you insist, Mr. Seaborn."  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Suerte Está Echada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088983) by [AppleGrenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleGrenade/pseuds/AppleGrenade)




End file.
